


Candle in the Dark

by Fortissimo_ssb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, go check out the edeleth scrapbook zine by frostbutt, this is just a reference for my application
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortissimo_ssb/pseuds/Fortissimo_ssb
Summary: Post-game Edeleth fluff. Decided to upload this since I'm applying as a writer for the Edeleth scrapbook zine by Frostbutt. Enjoy!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	Candle in the Dark

A candle burned steadily in the darkness, its flame relatively small, but large enough to illuminate the numerous papers scattered across the large wooden desk it was placed on. The hearty little flame currently had the undivided attention of a pair of tired lilac eyes. The eyes watched the tip of the flame sway back and forth in a relaxed, hypnotizing motion. The eyes considered the flame for a moment, considered that without it, they wouldn't be able to see at all. 

This single, tiny flame, fighting a losing battle with the darkness. Eventually, the candle's wax would melt, the flame would burn through the last of the wick, and darkness would fall. Still, the eyes recognized the significance of that tiny source of light. Even if the descent into darkness was inevitable, the sun would rise in the morning, blessing the world with light. If that little candle could provide a pair of eyes even the tiniest of lights in a dark, hopeless night, those eyes might be willing to hope they could see the light of day once more. 

Suddenly aware of how long she had been staring at the candle, Edelgard snapped her attention back to the task she had set herself to: sifting through the quite literally endless pile of letters and documents pertaining to all matters of happenings in Adrestia and across all of the newly United Fodlan. The emperor's gaze drifted from the loose papers in front of her to the intimidating stack of parchment set aside on the top right-hand corner, letting out an exhausted sigh when she took a second to estimate just how long it would take to get through them all. The stack on the opposite side of all the papers she was done with was much smaller in comparison. 

It must be past midnight by now, she thought. She'd been working since well before the sun went down, beginning immediately after finishing dinner with her wife. Her face pulled into a small smile at the thought of the former mercenary and professor, the woman who had provided a warm light to guide her on her dark path, the person who made her truly believe her goal was achievable. Her heart ached at the thought of disregarding her responsibilities as emperor and holding her beloved as close as possible under their blankets for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow. 

But the emperor must be willing to make sacrifices for the benefit of her people, and Edelgard had resolved long ago to do everything she could and more to ease the suffering of the people of Fodlán. Besides, the silver band adorning the ring-finger of her right hand proved that she would never be apart from her lover for long, the thought filling her with a comfortable warmth. 

She turned her attention back to the cold mess of parchment on her desk, letting out a sigh both of frustration that there was a seemingly endless list of things for her to do, and of acceptance of her fate that as long as she had the people she loved by her side, she could handle any number of tasks given to her. 

Speaking of which, just as she finally reset her focus on a tax proposition for a territory in the northern region of the former empire, a pair of arms draped themselves around her shoulders. She didn't really need to guess who the arms belonged to, but any question she might have had was answered by the gentleness of the embrace. Despite the strength she knew was contained in those battle-hardened muscles, they held her with the weight and pressure of a wool blanket, providing the softest most loving warmth against the cold darkness. 

A damp feeling against the side of her head caught her attention briefly before a tired exhale tickled her ear and caused her to shiver. The dampness combined with the unusual amount of heat radiating off the body behind her indicated that her lover had just finished a bath. Edelgard was vaguely aware that the words on the paper she was staring at were now simply blurry shapes in her unfocused vision. 

Byleth hummed in Edelgard's ear, causing another shudder to go down the emperor's spine. "It's late. You should come to bed with me." 

Edelgard's brain latched onto the words 'with me' at the end of the murmured request, her heart giving another squeeze at the knowledge that she could she could relax in the arms of the one she loved most without that paralyzing fear of overstepping boundaries that had tormented her for what seemed like an eternity. The last of her resolve held her back, however, whispering in her ear that there was work to be done and she couldn't waste any time. "I know, my love," she replied, "I will soon, I'm almost done here."

She felt a soft kiss to her temple while the embrace tightened slightly, and she knew that the former mercenary turned professor had seen through her lie with ease. "That's what you said last night, and you stayed up at least another hour." Her voice was soft and soothing, slightly teasing but also somewhat of a plea. "I was waiting for you in the bath."

Edelgard could hear the smile in her fiancé's voice, knew without a doubt that little tidbit had been added solely to get a rise out of the shorter woman, yet she could do nothing to stop the heat from blossoming in her cheeks as her imagination immediately conjured up a hypothetical image of what Byleth was alluding to. Edelgard took a short breath to regain her composure, trying to respond with some form of dignity. "I need to finish these as quickly as possible."

Byleth cut her fiance off with another kiss, this time on the cheek. The scent of lavender shampoo reached her nose and she felt her grip on her resolve loosen even more. "Even if you worked all night, you still wouldn't be able to finish all that by breakfast." It was meant to be a scold, but the tone in which it was said in was so gentle Edelgard felt like she could get drunk off of just that voice. She felt a slight tug on her side-ponytail as the voice continued, "You need to sleep, El." 

Edelgard's breath got caught in her throat. Her fiance had been using her father's old nickname for her often enough after Edelgard requested herself that she use it, but it still made her heart swell in such a sweet way whenever she heard it, and she dearly hoped it would continue to have that effect for the rest of their lives. The caring hands slowly working on her ponytail freed her hair, sending the s silver locks cascading down her back. The writing quill she had been using lay forgotten on the desk. Edelgard was not sure when she had dropped it. 

Byleth was right, she supposed. She was always right wasn't she? She was tired, and staring at the papers in front of her was accomplishing nothing. 

"How about we go to bed and revisit this over breakfast?" Byleth offered. The offer was one she couldn't refuse, especially at this point in the struggle. She admitted defeat with a sigh, although instead of the guilt and anxiety she sometimes felt after leaving a task unfinished, she felt relieved and the promise of another chance to finish said task was enough to quiet that nagging voice in her head that curiously sounded like Hubert. 

"Alright," the emperor conceded. She pushed back her chair to stand up, stretching her arms over her head and letting a yawn slip out. She turned around to see Byleth watching her fondly, a lazy look in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. Oh, how Edelgard loved that smile. She remembers beholding it for the first time, wishing she could see it more often. Now, she believes she gets to see that smile more than anyone else in the world, and she could not care less how greedy or cheeky that sounds. 

They closed the gap at the same time, Edelgard resting her arms on the taller women's shoulders while Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard's waist. The mountain of papers behind her a distant memory, Edelgard pulls her lover in closer for a sweet, chaste kiss. Pulling back slightly to gaze into the blue eyes centimeters in front of her, she chuckles as a pleasant memory flashes in her mind. When Byleth's eyebrows raise slightly, Edelgard simply asks, "We've done this before, haven't we?"

Somehow, her smile grew even brighter. "Old habits, I guess."

Edelgard hummed thoughtfully. "Me working myself too hard and you telling me to take care of myself?"

Byleth let out a giggle. "At least I don't have to carry you back to your room this time."

Edelgard ducked her head in shame, hiding her face in the crook of Byleth's neck. She let out a groan which drew a huff of amusement from her lover. "That was so embarrassing. I suppose I did bring this up."

Byleth let out a long sigh, running a hand through long, silver hair. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Edelgard thought she might just fall asleep like this, her head resting on Byleth's shoulder with as little space between them as possible. "Let's head to bed," Byleth murmured, and Edelgard hummed in agreement. After briefly changing into her nightgown, the emperor and her queen finally burrowed themselves under the warm blankets. Byleth stretched her right arm out for Edelgard to use as a pillow, which she gratefully accepted, wrapping her own around her midsection. Edelgard glanced up to find two blue orbs gazing back at her. 

"Goodnight, El."

"Goodnight, my love."


End file.
